


Minncon - What Really Happened

by Nosiddam1



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nosiddam1/pseuds/Nosiddam1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Minnconn Jared was wiggling around on his chair while throwing heart eyes at Jensen the whole time - here's why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So basically what really happened in Minneapolis (as documented by someone who wasn't there and hasn't watched the whole panel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minncon - What Really Happened

Jensen thrusts up into Jared lazily, his hands locked tight around his waist to keep him in control of the pace. Jared whines as his cock passes his prostate again, brushing against it just enough to let him feel it, but not push him closer to his orgasm. After rocking into Jared and purposely missing his prostate for the third time in a row Jared starts moving restlessly in his lap, trying to speed Jensen up.

"Good boy," Jensen soothes as he’s met with wordless whines after tightening his hold, trying to slow the squirming Jared, who is still desperately trying to fuck himself faster onto Jensen.

“This not doing it for you baby? I thought you loved it slow?” Jensen teases as Jared’s hands fall from his shoulders to settle around his wrists and tugging gently.

“We both know I do,” Jared grouses, looking down pointedly at his cock, hard and bumping between their stomachs with each of their movements. “ _But,_ unlike you, I can also see the clock and know that our panel starts in just over 20 minutes.”  

“Alright then baby,” Jensen agrees, loosening his grip around his waist and smoothing his hands up Jared’s chest before finding a new hold at the base of his neck, bringing him down for a quick kiss before pulling back slightly to murmur against his lips. “Let’s finish this off fast and dirty and later when we’re done for the day you can ride me as slow as you want.”  

Jared moans out something that sounds agreeable as he leans in to continue their kiss, working his hips in tight circles that serve to grind him further down onto Jensen’s cock and also rub his cock between their stomachs. Breaking away from the kiss, Jared bumps their foreheads gently before panting out, “Love you so much. Wanna come just like this, with you inside of me and me all over you. Want you to come inside of me, and then plug me up so when we’re out there with all the fans I’ll still have you deep inside of me and no one will know but us baby.”

"Babe,” Jensen groans out, Jared’s words and sharp thrusts down onto him driving him closer to climax. “You are the _hottest_ thing in the world. Do you know why?" He asks as he rocks up, deliberately brushing his prostate. After being met with only whines and the breathless chanting of his name, he slows his thrusts slightly so that Jared will pay attention. "It's because when I'm deep inside of you," sharp thrust to accentuate the point, "you still can't get enough of me. You want me inside of you at all times. You want to be my good boy,” agreeing whines from Jared here let him know he’s paying attention to his rapturous babbling, “You want to be my sweet, perfect boy and you are baby, _you are_.”

Mindful of the time passing, Jensen quickens his thrusts again and Jared easily matches the pace, rolling his hips down to meet him each time. Jared tips his head back, eyes closed as he wantonly moans out his pleasure, hair brushing against Jensen’s fingers, tempting him to tangle his hands in it and tug it lightly, drawing out a husky “Jen, baby _please_ ,” from Jared.

“You are pure fucking _bliss_ baby,” Jensen growls out, “The way you just can't get enough of me, the insatiable way you _want_ me, the way you’re so _perfect_ for me.”

Jared lets out a shuddering moan, turned on further by his words and rocks his hips down, grinding him deeper and keeping it so that his cock is pressed fully against his prostate at all times. "It's the way you move your hips baby, hottest fuckin’ thing I've ever seen. Sitting on my cock, working it deeper, getting it against your prostate baby just where you need it. You don't even need a hand do baby? Of course you don't, my sweet boy can come just from my cock inside him and filth whispered in his ear." With a cry Jared comes, clamping down tight around Jensen, triggering his orgasm, Jensen following Jared, as he always will. Rubbing soothing hands up his back, Jensen sits up straight on the couch before holding Jared flush to his chest and manoeuvring them to lie back on the couch. "Liked that huh baby?"

"Mmhmm," Jared agrees easily, mouthing a lazy kiss onto Jensen’s chest. "I like being perfect for you.”

“Good, because I’m keeping you,” Jensen declares before swatting lightly at Jared’s ass to get him moving, as they’re going to have to rush to make it to the panel in time. Sitting up slowly, Jared carefully pulls off his softening cock, both of them grimacing at the stimulation.

Lying back on top of him, Jared nuzzles into his neck, pressing tiny kisses along the line of his jaw, stopping once he’s made it all the way along and raises his head to look at Jensen, “Do we have time for a shower? I think I’m gonna need one.”

“Nope,” Jensen drawls, “But I think your idea before is perfect.” Rolling out from underneath Jared, Jensen pads over to their suitcase, and chuckling at the puzzled look on his lover’s face as he clearly tries to remember what his idea was. Leaving him to mull it over, he looks through their bag until he finds what he wanted and turns to face Jared again, holding up their medium sized black plug, and a lascivious leer fixed on his face. “You game baby?” He asks with an eyebrow wiggle. “We can make time for a shower if you want though.”

“Oh Jen,” Jared purrs, pushing onto his hands and knees, presenting his ass to Jensen, “I’m _always_ game. Do you think you can keep a _straight_ face for the panel?”

 

** One (sexually) tense hour later **

“Think you’re funny don’t you baby?” Jensen queries in a soft tone as he ushers Jared out of the green room and towards the elevator. “Acting like that in front of everyone when I couldn’t do anything about it?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jared responds airily. “I was just out there having some fun with my best friend and entertaining our fans.”

“Oh yeah?” Jensen counters, “So that was me imagining you in there riding that chair like you normally ride _me_?”

“Don’t be silly Jen,” Jared denies, and the light tone has Jensen half convinced it was an accident before he continues in a low tone as they step into elevator, “This plug isn’t anywhere near as big as you are baby. When I ride you slow and steady you always fill me up so perfectly. I really had to grind into that seat to get it where I needed it.”

As the elevator open Jared shoots him a saucy wink and darts off to their room, Jensen hot on his heels.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Baby's first PWP - any feedback?


End file.
